Jenny Realight
|english voice=Elizabeth Maxwell |image gallery=yes }} Jenny Realight (ジェニー・リアライト Jenī Riaraito) is a Mage of the Blue Pegasus Guild, and is also the current "Miss Fiore".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 8 Appearance Jenny Realight is a slim young woman of average height and is renowned for her beauty, which granted her the title of X791's Miss Fiore, and made her swimsuit photo calls famous, much like those of her fellow model Mirajane Strauss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 12 She has long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 16 with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips, which, during Jenny's appearance as guest in the Grand Magic Games, were covered in dark lipstick. She sports a top-model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and ample hips. Jenny's Blue Pegasus stamp is located on her left shoulder. Jenny also dons a fair amount of jewelry; a pair of earrings, those being reminiscent of two fragments of a thin chain, each composed by two rectangular, rounded links; circling her neck is a light necklace composed of many flat, square metal parts, and both of her wrists bear bracelets, with two of them, covered in a wavy pattern, being present on the right one, and a third, consisting of three thin circlets joined together, adorning her left one. Her right little finger sports a ring. Jenny's attire consists of a sparkly, light-pink strapless sequin dress, revealing a fair share of her ample cleavage and reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her sparkly skirt under it, and she wears light heeled sandals (pink high-heels in the anime version) for footwear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 23 Personality Jenny is an exuberant young woman who is passionate about her guild, Blue Pegasus, rooting for it to win in X791's Grand Magic Games, cheering her competing guild mates upFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 and praising their abilities with a great deal of enthusiasm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 7 Similarly, she seems to be very confident in her own abilities, particularly in her appearance. While competing herself, she acted cocky during her fight with Mirajane Strauss in the Grand Magic Games, claiming her own victory before the match was even finished, believing the plan she had come up with to be flawless. While she had such certainty, Jenny proposed Mirajane a bet, which would have involved the loser posing nude for the Sorcerer Magazine; something which hints at a certain degree of malice on her side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 15-17 This was shown again when she and the others were at the Ryuzetsu Land and she steals Mirajane's bikini top and bottom for revenge for her loss the other day. However, the two are shown to still have a friendly relationship with one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 8-9, 13 While willing to show off her body in revealing attire as a model, Jenny doesn't appear to be without shame, breaking down into tears following her defeat at Mirajane's hands, at the thought of having to pose completely naked for the Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 24 However, while she was upset at having to model naked for the said magazine, she is a person who keeps her word and appeared naked just as she said she would.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 33 Extras It's implied that Jenny has romantic feelings for her teammate Hibiki Lates, or is in a relationship with him as on the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games the two were briefly seen kissing each other.